Chuko Naruto 2
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Tsunade and shizune are horny, naruto is locked outside his room, so it shouldn't be a surprise when they invite the poor boy into their room. 3 shot, hope ya enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is naruto chuko 2.**

**This plot 1, chuko 1 is plot 9, next plot will be 10 which is naruto and yoshino, shikamaru's mom.**

**Thank you suggestor again for giving me these.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**And warning, if you do not like forced intercourse then you should turn back.**

**Let's get to it. **

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hallway to his room, he has lost his keys to said room while out running, but he figured he was lucky since jiraiya slept in, much to the young ninja's surprise, the man would usually want to go out and 'Research'.

Once he reached the door he knocked softly, "jiraiya it's me" he called quietly through the door, he received no answer, he knocked again, this time harder, "it's naruto" he called while knocking harder.

Naruto grew angry, he punched the door, still nothing, he then kicked the door, "Jiraiya open up" he screamed as he kicked the door again, nothing, he then pressed his ear to it, his eyes widened as he heard a faint snoring.

Naruto groaned in pain as he kicked the door again. "Dammit you perverted sage, open the door" naruto screamed as he punched the door which was surprisingly sturdy, "i know you are in there" he yelled as he kicked the door once more.

Tsunade cracked open her door which was just on the other side of naruto, she looked out, shizune was behind her looking over her shoulder to see what was going on, they both had white bath robes on, tsunade got a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled gleefully, "seems it worked shizune" she said with a predatory smile.

"Yes it did tsunade sama" she replied as she pressed her large chest onto tsunade's back, "shall we invite him over" she whispered into tsunade's ear as she reached around and pressed her hand on tsunade's core.

Tsunade shivered with pleasure as shizune started to slowly rub her, she then nodded "yes let's invite sweet little naruto to sleep with us" she whispered back to shizune.

Naruto roared as he was just battering the door, "OPEN THE DOOR" he screamed.

"Naruto" said boy quickly got his guard up as he whipped around, there standing was tsunade smiling kindly at him.

"Oh baachan, i'm sorry, did i wake you, you see it's just jiraiya won't wake up and open the door" the boy said as he sighed frustrated.

"I see" she said with a nod, "Then it seems you will have to sleep else were" she said with a knowing smile.

Naruto looked at her funny "couldn't you just use your strength to bust the door open" he said stupidly.

"Shh no naruto i can't, do you know how much that would cost us to fix it" she said in a scolding tone.

Naruto sighed then slumped his shoulders, "so where am i going to sleep then" he cried.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled "with me and shizune of course" she said as she stepped aside and instructed him to enter the room with her head.

Naruto guffawed as he jumped back, his back pressing against the door to his room, "Wha-wha NO way" he yelled as he looked away from her defiantly.

Tsunade grew an amused look, "why naruto, there is nothing wrong with it" she said calmly.

"Wha bu-but you are girls" he said looking at her as if that explained everything.

"So" she said with a shrug, "naruto you are just going to sleep, stop being a baby and come on" she said walking to him and then grabbed him by the head pulling him into room, she closed the door behind him.

Once naruto walked in, he saw shizune on one side of the bed already asleep, tsunade then lied on the bed, there was a wide gap in between the ladies, tsunade patted her hand on the bed where the gap was, obviously telling him to lay there, naruto sighed as he got into the bed in between the ladies, he felt tsunade's big boobs press on him a little, he then felt shizune backside rub on his leg.

"Go to sleep naruto" tsunade whispered, obviously faking with the tired voice.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes, welcoming darkness.

* * *

30 minutes later.

Naruto groaned in his sleep, he felt pressure on his lower half, it was wet, hot, and tight, he felt go up and down on him constantly at an insane pace.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he was met with gigantic bouncing boobs, the pink nipples looking painfully hard, he blinked twice to confirm it wasn't a dream, he then traveled up to the face, and then his eyes were filled with shock and horror, he was looking at the face of tsunade who was looking at him amused as she moan while she rode him.

"Wushahad" was what he tried to say, but he found that he was gagged, he then tried to use his hands to remove the gag then found that he couldn't move them, he then tried to at at least sit up, he found that he couldn't do that too.

Tsunade smiled down at him, "sorry naruto" she said as she grinded on him, "but your dick is ours right now" she said pulled him out of her, she then straddled his face giving him full view of her womanhood, her wetness dripping on his lips, then he felt his lower part be put into something tight hot and wet again, he grunted as that person started to go up and down rapidly.

"Naruto when i remove my panties from your mouth..." she started but stopped and smirked when naruto face took on an disgusted look at what she just said, she then continued, "you will not say anything, you will use that tongue of yours for something more useful" she said as he reached down with her left hand to pull out her panties out of his mouth, while using the right to spread her folds.

Once she took them out, naruto was about to yell, 'what the fuck is going on' but was shut up as his mouth was filed with tsunade's pussy, he grunted as she grabbed his hair , he closed his mouth tightly, tsunade started grinding her nether regions on his lips, some of her juices slipping into his mouth.

Tsunade groaned, she then looked back at shizune who was riding naruto for all he was worth, "make him open his mouth" she ordered to shizune who nodded.

Shizune used her inner walls to clench around naruto as tight as she could, naruto in turn opened his mouth to moan out and was promptly fill with tsunade's pussy, she felt his tongue try to push her out which only made her moan as he unknowingly gave her pussy a good licking instead.

"AHHH" shizune moaned as naruto thick member was hitting her deep, she then looked at tsunade who was riding naruto's face hard, "Can we please keep-Ahh Yes-him" she moaned while going faster.

Tsunade smiled as she looked down to the boy who was glaring up at her, he was still using his tongue to push her out of his mouth, but little did he know was that he was only giving her what she wanted, she moaned again as his tongue pushed against her clit, "OHHH we are definitely keeping him" she moaned out as she felt herself about to climax.

Naruto was angry, they were... 'using' him, he knows full well now what is on his lower half going up and down, he felt something building, a familiar feeling that he only got when he was 'pleasing' himself to the thoughts of fucking sakura, hard, he felt himself swallow, a sweet yet salty taste, he groaned, 'why me' he moaned into his head.

"UUAHHHHAWW" tsunade moaned out as she came into naruto's mouth, her hot fluids running into his mouth forcing the boy to swallow, as she continued to grind on his face.

"YEEEESSSS" shizune moaned as she felt herself let go, hard, on the boy.

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he swallowed tsunade fluids while his member spasmed as he released into shizune who squeezed him tightly riding out her climax.

Shizune leaned forward, her forehead now on tsunade's back, naruto sheathed fully into her as he shot his load into her one finally time.

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at naruto who had his eyes closed, probably trying not to accept what just happened, "Now now naruto, we are not done, you will grow to like this and if you don't" she said making naruto open eyes to give her his full attention, "that's your problem"

* * *

**And that's plot 1, it is a one of three plot, so this is part 1.**

**Part 2 will be out soon. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see my little part 1 of chuko 2 was liked.**

**To my wonderful guest chansa and to the other readers, i suppose i should clarify this, this takes place were they are headed back to konoha in the tsunade revival arc, i thought it was clear enough, but then again i am the writer, lol, readers always see things we over look. **

**And to chansa again, naruto is...well... naruto, need i say more? **

**To the people who want to suggest me to write this or that pairing, i do not like hinata with anyone except naruto, this should be obvious by my fics really! i am not hiding it, am i? i go for naruhina, so what?**

**And shizune has the figure she had from RtN.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he moaned and closed them immediately as the light hits, after a moment he opened them again, this time fully, he was met with a smiling tsunade.

He groaned.

"Did you enjoy yourself" she said with a smile.

Naruto grunted remembering what had happened, tsunade and shizune fucked him for hours, he came so many times in both women that he literally felt like dying, or that his dick was going to fall off, he never thought he would ever hate his stamina, but here he was, hating it, his dick kept getting hard no matter how much he ached in pain, well it was replaced with pleasure, but still!

Tsunade grinned evilly, "Come let's go take a bath" she said sweetly, naruto didn't even have the strength to argue, not that tsunade gave him the chance, she picked him up and walked him into the bath room bridal style, she then put him in the warm bath water, they were already naked.

"When jiraiya wakes up, he'll come find me" naruto said with a frown as she got in with him, she then straddled him, her right hand went to massage his cock, naruto was to weak to fight her off, he felt himself get hard, then tsunade promptly filled herself with his member.

She smiled as shizune then walked in smiling, she had on a bath robe, she had a key in her hand, naruto's key to be exact, naruto eyes were wide, tsunade giggled as she started bouncing on him, hard, making him give her his attention, "are you seeing it now" she said with a smirk as naruto moaned when she squeezed her walls around him.

"See what" naruto said trying to sound tough and look at her face defiantly, it was pretty hard to do when her boobs were bouncing in his face, "when jiraiya comes, i'll tell him what you did to me" he said with a grunt as he felt himself build again.

A now naked shizune got into the large tube with them and slid so that she was at naruto's side, tsunade smiled at the boy, "Shizune why don't you tell dear naruto kun of his sensei" she said sweetly, she moaned once naruto unconsciously thrusted up in her once.

"Sure tsunade sama" she said with a smile as she eyed naruto, she brought her mouth to his ear, "You see naru kun" she whispered into his ear, her hot breathing making him shiver in pleasure and relax, "jiraiya sama drunk a powerful sleeping drug" she whispered then licked his ear making the shocked boy gasp.

Naruto mouth hung agape as tsunade rode him, and shizune licked and nibbled at his earlobe, but only one thing was going through his mind as the pleasure ran through his body, he was set up.

Tsunade chuckled at the boy who has his mouth wide open, tsunade then slowed her riding and grabbed her right breast, she then positioned it to where her nipple was in front of mouth, she shivered at the hot breath that blew on her nipple, she then shoved it into naruto's mouth, her breast covered his face as she leaned into him smothering the poor boy.

Naruto jumped out of his thoughts once his face was put into something soft, which some men called heaven, he was blinded also, he tried push the part that was in his mouth out by wetting it with his spit and pushing at it with his tongue, but tongue only sank into it because it was so soft, as his tongue licked over a hard numb, he realized his whole face was in one of tsunade's gigantic boob.

Tsunade grabbed the back of naruto head as he unknowingly devoured her nipple, shizune who was still by his eear said, "suck it naruto, lick it, eat tsunade sama nipple" she whispered huskily in his ear as she devoured his earlobe.

Naruto did as she said, mostly because he figured if he didn't do something, he was going to be killed because he couldn't breath and tsunade was forcing his head to stay put, he sucked her nipple into his while his tongue did laps around her areola, he started thrusting up in her, he knew he was losing color as his breathe was almost gone, he started to thrust quick and rough, his hands grabbed her waist and forced her down while he thrusted up, he repeated this again and again, all the while still devouring her nipple.

Tsunade grinned as naruto fucked her, "Oh that's it" she screamed as she came, "OHHH OHHH" she yelled in pure bliss as she clenched her walls around the poor boys dick, naruto grunted as he too came, but tsunade who was raveling in her orgasm got off him and floated away as her fluids mixed in with the water.

Shizune seeing naruto was cumming, tsunade was off of him, she immediately jumped on him once his member spasmed two times releasing two shots into the water, once his member filled her up, he spasmed more viciously at being in put into another tight pussy, shizune took all of his cum into herself enjoying every last shot he sent into her, Once she felt him slump, his cock still hard, she bent down to his ear, her large chest pressing onto his, "We are going to have the cutest babies" she whispered into his ear as she started grinding on him.

Naruto groaned, he wasn't going to get a break, and what was that about babies?

* * *

That was only two months ago, they had took advantage of him all through out their travel back to konoha, they would drag him to their room once jiraiya was out cold because of the sleeping pills and fuck him for all he could give, they even fucked him in their tent when they slept outside in the forest, naruto at first wanted to tell the perverted old man of what they were doing to him, but tsunade told him she would make him hokage once he was older, a bold promise to keep him quiet, and that is all naruto needed to keep his mouth shut, he had found that he liked what they were doing to him soon after anyway, but he wouldn't admit it.

It has been a month since he beat neji in the chunin exams, and stopped the invasion by defeating gaara, but he was still genin.

Now here he was, walking to the 'new' hokage's office, shizune had dropped off the map, she was after all pregnant. With naruto's kid of course, two month's pregnant to be exact.

Naruto himself hasn't did what he did with tsunade and shizune since the first day back in konoha from their travel.

He sighed as he opened the door to her office.

He froze as he saw the other woman who was smiling wickedly at him, tsunade smiled at him.

"Naruto" she said sweetly, "This is anko mitarashi"

* * *

**This is part 2 of chuko 2.**

**Part 3 will be out soon. xd and yes to the anko fans she will be getting some from naruto next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuko naruto part 3, not really going to be long, it's really like an epilogue, this is totally suggestor idea so if you don't like it, you will have to tell me and i'll tell the suggestor, so don't log off then come back as a guest and bash the story.**

**To clarify something, last chapter, it was 2 months since he had sex with tsunade and shizune, than 1 month since the invasion. not 3 months, 2 months. so it's basically like this, you did this june, then in august you tell someone what you did two months ago right, then you tell someone what you did in july, a month ago. **

**I hope that helped because i don't know how else to explain it.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Naruto stared at tsunade then anko, he recognized the lady, yea, how can you forget someone who cut you then licked the blood from your face, he shivered.

Anko just smiled wickedly at him.

Tsunade leaned back, "Naruto i have a little mission for you" she said coyly as she eyed anko.

Naruto crossed his arms, "And what is that" he said with a frown.

"You do remember our little deal" she asked now looking at him, he nodded, of course he did, how could he forget it, it dealt with him becoming hokage when the old bat stepped down. "Good!" she chirped out as she smiled, "well i am changing it a little" she said, naruto glared at her, "don't worry you'll still get the hokage job" she added.

Naruto calmed down at that, "then what is the mission" he asked as he looked at anko, the woman had a predatory look in her eyes as she licked her lips, he gulped.

"Well it is," she started and smirked "you will have to be a sex slave to a select chunin or higher for a week" she said calmly, "women of course" she finished firmly.

Naruto looked at her, then at anko, then at tsunade, then anko, then he blinked twice, "WHAT" he yelled.

"Well you liked what we did, didn't you?" she cued out.

Naruto glared at her, then anko, he wasn't proud to admit it but he did.

Tsunade just smiled knowing he did as anko lifted her skirt for naruto, his eyes immediately dropped to her nether regions, she was already wet, and she shaven, naruto felt his arousal spike, and did he forget, she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

"I" she said coyly, "am the first" she said as she turned around to face tsunade and bent over the desk, giving naruto a great view of her ass, "now naruto as your first master, you are to fuck me right here in front of the hokage" she said looking at tsunade who had a raised eyebrow, "oh don't worry hokage 'sama', you'll get a piece of him too before i take my new toy home" she promised.

Naruto shook his head, her ass mesmerized him, it was so round and firm, and looked so soft, 'no naruto you are stronger then this' he said in his head and smacked his forehead, then looked at tsunade with a frown, "But i d-di-

Tsunade quickly interrupted him, knowing that the idiot was going to be stubborn. "Naurto quit being a girl," she said much to the surprise of naruto, that was the first time he has been called a girl. "any regular male ninja would die to get a mission like this," she continued as she crossed her arms under her large chest making them nearly pop out of her kimono shirt. "Now stop being a little pansy and get over her and screw anko then i'll ride you then you'll go to your new home for a week and enjoy your darn week of pleasure and joy" she finished as she stood up and smashed her lips onto anko's who was surprised but immediately returned it..

Naruto was with wide eyes, 'sh-shes right' he thought as his eyes grew determined, any regular ninja would die for this, true he wasn't a regular ninja, he is Uzumaki Naruto, and he will show them the error of fucking with him like this. Was his thoughts as he quickly walked up and got behind anko.

"Alright anko chan, baachan, you asked for this" he said determined as he reach a hand down to remove his member, when he pulled it, he positioned his member to anko's entrance, 'guess i should feel lucky' he thought with a smirk as he thrusted forward.

* * *

**And that ends Chuko Naruto 2, don't like the ending? i am sorry, it was meant to be a full lemon, but i thought it would just make it hard for me to end it so i kept it as an open ending, sorta.**

**Sorry for those who were expecting something more.**

**Chuko Naruo 3 is out, Chuko Naruto 4, is plot 6, it is narutoXhyuuga women, yes all.**

**Until next time! love ya!**


End file.
